Remember When
by MattsyKun
Summary: Ukitake has flashbacks about the past, when life was much simpler. However, he's afraid to bring it up to a certain short captain. Based on a picture from DeviantART. Cute fluffyness, nothing more!


**Remember When**

I saw this adorable picture on Deviantart called Remember When, and I told the artist I would write her a fanfic.

…that was September of last year.

So I finally got around to it this summer. Stayed up until midnight just to write it. Just a fluffy fic, because these two are adorable.

Oh yea, I don't own bleach.

**xXxXxXx**

Juushiro Ukitake sat at his desk, looking oddly depressed. His subordinates couldn't find out what was wrong with him, and he didn't do any paperwork, instead staring off into space with a sad, blank look on his face.

For some reason, memories of the past were coming back to him. Memories he wished he could reach out and embrace, to live them again. However, the more he reached for them, the further they slipped away from his grasp. He sighed, once again worrying Kiyone and Sentarou.

"Taichou, what's wrong? You haven't been yourself lately!" Sentarou exclaimed.

"Hey, no fair, I'm worried about taichou too!" Kiyone said. At once, they began to bicker. Instead of kindly telling them to stop arguing, he slumped in his chair, resting his head against the desk.

"Are you feeling alright? I'll go get Unohana-taichou!" Kiyone exclaimed.

"No, I will, taichou!" Sentarou shouted. The two third seats bolted from the office, leaving Juushiro alone.

"Why is it… every time I have these flashbacks… I wish I were there…? It is in the past, now. There's no turning back." Juushiro said. He sighed, closing his eyes.

"He probably doesn't remember."

Toshiro Hitsugaya sighed. Once again, Rangiku had neglected her work; there had been an all-you-can-eat special at Kuriya one of the famous Soul Society restaurants, and she had skipped work with Yachiru to eat.

"For once I wish she would just stay and do her paperwork." Toshiro grumbled, plopping down at his desk. On it was a basket of candy from Ukitake. The snowy captain still could not understand why the 13th division captain kept giving him candy when he obviously did not want it.

"This is too much." Toshiro said, laying his head down on the desk. Within minutes, he was fast asleep, his hand still holding his brush.

"…Maa, Juu-chan, it isn't like you to sleep during work…"

Juushiro opened one eye and saw nothing but bright pink. Groaning, he closed his eyes again, burying his head in his arms. He felt himself being shaken, and swatted at the person.

"Oh, come on. I heard you were acting strange lately, and I came to investigate myself." The voice said.

"Shunsui, go away." He muttered. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, "How long have I been asleep…" he muttered, more to himself than to the other captain.

"About an hour, I think. Unohana came by to see what was wrong, but she couldn't wake you. What's wrong? You look…depressed."

Juushiro turned away from his best friend. "It's nothing."

Shunsui chuckled. "It's obviously something if it's causing everyone to fret about you more than usual. C'mon, talk to me."

Juushiro sighed. "I'm just… reminiscing."

"About…"

"About my past. Before the Academy. I…" Juushiro trailed off, unable to continue. Shunsui gave Juushiro a worried look.

"I won't tell anyone. Promise."

Juushiro took a deep breath. "I keep having flashbacks of the past. Before I made the choice to become a Soul Reaper. It was so long ago… I doubt he even remembers." He said.

"So… this person you're talking about… who is it?" Shunsui gently asked.

"…Toshiro."

Shunsui raised an eyebrow in slight surprise. "Toshiro?"

Juushiro fiddled with the edge of his haori. "I'm sure he doesn't remember… the time we spent together… we were separated when an accident occurred in the Rukongai. I became a Soul Reaper so I could find him again. Then I learned he had become a Soul Reaper, too. I was… overjoyed that he was alive, but… I never asked him if he remembered." Juushiro said. Shunsui nodded.

"You think he doesn't remember because he rejects all of the candy you give him? Listen, Juushiro, he only does that because he doesn't want to be treated like a child. He hates it, and we all know it. Y'know," Shunsui chuckled, "He does eat that candy though, when no one is around. You impact his life more than you realize. Just ask him. I think he knows." Shunsui said. Juushiro stood up from his chair, stretching.

"You know, you're right, Shun. Thanks." He said, patting his friend on the shoulder, "I will go talk to him."

When Juushiro arrived at the 10th division office, he realized that no one was around. Opening the door, he looked around before seeing the small captain, asleep at his desk. In his hand was a brush, and there was a capsized cup of tea. Sighing, he cleaned up the mess, putting the damp papers over by the window to dry. While he was cleaning, Toshiro sat up.

"…mmgh… Ukitake? What are you doing here?"

Ukitake froze for a split second, unsure of what to do. "I…just came by to visit." He said. Toshiro wiped his mouth from drool and put his brush in a desk drawer.

"So, you just wanted to talk?" he asked, getting up and moving to stand next to the other white-haired captain. Both were silent for a moment, until Juushiro spoke.

"Ne… Hitsugaya-chan… , do you remember when you were little? I… I used to pick you up and swing you around… eventually we'd both get dizzy and fall on the grass, laughing…" Juushiro sighed. Toshiro didn't say anything, slightly disheartening the warm captain.

"When we were attacked by those bandits… I didn't think you had survived. But when you joined the court guard squads, I thought you wouldn't remember."

Silence.

"All of those memories… they keep coming to the surface. I keep thinking about the past, thinking about what could have been. Thinking about times where I protected you, cared for you…I thought you would remember something, anything."

Silence.

Juushiro felt truly depressed. He had been right; he did not remember at all. Turning around, he bowed his head, trying to hide his tears from the other captain.

"I will be taking my leave."

"Wait."

Ukitake turned around, staring at Toshiro, who was looking down at his feet. He seemed… ashamed almost. He dragged his foot around in circles, a characteristic that wasn't like the icy captain.

"Please don't bring it up, old man… it was a long time ago."

Ukitake's eyes widened.

He remembered…?

"I remember you cooking for me, promising that in the future, we would have better. You promised me you would bring me sweets all of the time. I remember it all." Toshiro said. He turned to the older man.

"I had been so scared when I couldn't find you… then I met Hinamori and grandma… I always thought about what had happened to you. I-I shouldn't be so harsh when you give me sweets… you did promise…"

Toshiro's eyes widened in surprise as Juushiro pulled the younger captain into a bear hug. Tears fell from Juushiro's eyes as he hugged Toshiro tight.

"It was not as long ago as you think…at least… I still remember. I'm glad… now I can finally get sleep…"

Toshiro let out a soft snort, "It was bothering you that much, Juushiro?"

Juushiro let go of Toshiro and collapsed onto the couch. "I was worried… It plagued me."

Juushiro closed his eyes. He could finally rest easy, knowing that Toshiro had not forgotten. He jumped slightly as he felt something on his lap. When he opened his eyes, he noticed Toshiro lying half on his lap, half on the couch. His eyes were closed, his breathing even.

For a moment, Juushiro flashed back to a time, just like this, when they were in the Rukongai.

Giving the young boy a small squeeze, he let himself fall asleep. He was finally, fully reunited with his son.

Outside the window, Rangiku and Shunsui watched as father and son fell asleep. Rangiku smiled, knowing that if word ever got out, her captain would be tremendously angry.

"Thank you for helping me, Rangiku." Shunsui said.

"No problem. I always knew he had a soft spot for Ukitake-taichou." Rangiku chuckled quietly as to not disturb the slumbering duo.

"Well, since they probably won't be waking up for some time, how about we gather a few people and head off to Izakaya? They have a nice special this time of day." Shunsui said. Rangiku nodded, and the two shunpo'ed off, leaving the –Shiro duo asleep on the couch.

**OMAKE!**

Juushiro: Toshiro-kun! (waves)

Toshiro: (turns around), oh, Ukitake.

Renji: Hitsugaya-Taichou has been less belligerent when it comes to accepting candy from Ukitake-taichou lately…

Rukia: I wonder why that is?

Toshiro: (mumbling) Juushiro, you can't keep doing this. They'll find out.

Juushiro: oh, right. Well, here's your candy! (shoves candy into Toshiro's arms)

Toshiro: (smiles) Thanks.

Rukia and Renji: O.O I've never seen him smile like that!!!

Rangiku: (giggles)

**xXxXxXx**

Okay, so its like 12:22, and I'm totally feeling dead, but I had to write this. Here's the link to the picture; just take out the spaces.

**http:// suzuchan. deviantart. com/art /Remember –when -36068525**

(yawn) If you don't mind, I'm going to bed. Zzzzzzzzzzz…


End file.
